Aphrodite Takes Over the Camp
by NeverAgain717
Summary: It's seven days till Valentine's day. Every thing was going well. It's after the Giant War and all is safe from Gaea. But you can't say the same when it came to Aphrodite. Aphrodite has taken over the camp and she was going to make sure everyone was drunk with love. This story comes with Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie, and other ships. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Rated T just2bsafe
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

"Want to go back up?" I asked Annabeth not letting go of her hand.

"No way," she says leaning on my shoulder.

"It's almost dinner time"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say so, seaweed brain?" Annabeth says pulling me to the surface. I just laughed.

We emerged from the lake, and sure enough they heard a horn. "Let's go eat"

As we were passing by, I saw something crept out of the shadows. Annabeth immediately sensed my reaction. She put up her guard and I immediately uncapped riptide and pinned whatever monster it was to a tree trunk.

"Ouch, that hurt, perce" my victim groaned.

"Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"Oops, sorry bro" I said and I let go of him. Sure enough, it was Nico wearing his black aviator jacket.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and shortly after, there was another horn being blown. I could see a tiny bit of blush in Nico's cheeks

"Oh, you know . . . just visiting," Nico says and I could see Annabeth smiles.

"Surely, it doesn't have to do anything with the Hunters' Horn being signalled, eh Nico?" Annabeth asks.

"OF COURSE NOT" he says.

"Sure, Nico, whatever you say," I said smirking.

"Whatever," he says and we lead each other to the pavilion.

Everyone was there mostly. And sure enough the Hunters arrived. Since Chiron was out, I was in charge of welcoming them.

Everything was going normal, but then:

"Percy! Chiron! ANYONE?!" Jason's voice boomed. It was an IM and on the background was a slightly panicking Camp of Roman demigods.

"Camp Jupiter is under attack! You have to move quickly!" A lot of gasps from this and I run towards him right away and the campers did the same.

"What's happening?! We'll send reinforcements!" I tell him.

"NO! Don't! Tell me, are the hunters there?!" He asks and I'm kind of flipped up because I had no idea why he'd ask that.

"Yes, they're here" and a thought suddenly occurred to me. "Where's Reyna?" I ask. "Stalling. Look, tell me, is Mr D there or Chiron?" He asks almost on the verge of panic. I frown

"No, why? Tell us Jason, what's happening?"-Annabeth

"Get the hunters out of there now!" Jason shouts

"What's the matter, little brother?"-Thalia says.

"Look I can't explain right now! But you have to take the Hunters quickly! Or else you're going to get dragged into this and Artemis wouldn't be able to help you!" A lot of gasps

"What's happening Jason?!"

"It's Venus! Valentine's is seven days from now, right? Look, she's completely hijacked our whole camp! She's taking over! Reyna's stalling her right now, but that won't last long and soon Venus will go to her Greek form and will be at Camp Half Blood. Now quickly, take the hunters, while we still have- - - - "

A flash of pink light shone brightly and out came the Goddess of Love.

"Oh shoot! Get the Hunters ou- - "

Jason's IM was then vaporized by a pink energy ball and the campers quickly

"Oh, hello, beloved Camp" Aphrodite smiled as if Jason IM-ing us never happened. All of us bowed but didn't dare go near her. What the hell was happening?

I squeezed Annabeth's hand. Gods.

"Hello, demigods! AS ALL OF YOU MAY KNOW, LOVE IS MY DOMAIN, AND SINCE IT IS NEAR VALENTINES, FOR THE NEXT SEVEN DAYS, I HAVE BEEN GRANTED BY LORD ZEUS PERMISSION TO BE IN CHARGE OF THE ALL OF CAMP HALF BLOOD'S ACTIVITES, CONTESTS, LESSONS, GAMES, AND ALL OF THE HALF BLOODDS THAT ARE WITHIN THE PARAMETER OF CAMP AT THIS VERY MOMENT" She says. I gulped. She turned to the Hunters. "INCLUDING YOU LOT" She smiled mischievously.

"LET THE LOVE-APALLOOZA BEGIN!"

And that was the start of everyone's love life going up and down


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble Alert. Let's See What the GODDESS OF LOVE has in mind**

**DISCLAIMER: I do nOT OWN pJo HoO**

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

Okay, all hell broke loose after Aphrodite's little announcement.

Most of the Campers were shell shocked.

The Aphrodite Cabin squealed like a banshee.

And . . . well, most of the hell came from the Hunters.

"HUNTERS, ON YOUR PROMISE, CODE #28!" Thalia commanded and suddenly all of the Hunters zoomed all over the place attempting to escape camp. They were pretty quick about it too.

"This isn't going to be a nice week, is it, wise girl?" I say snapping out from my daze. Annabeth seemed to snap out it too. "C'mon, seaweed brain, we've got to help Thalia! Aphrodite can't toy with us anymore, we're together already, but the Hunters hates- -" "Say no more!" I say and jumped into action. I felt Annabeth smile.

Aphrodite sent birds and other stuff to chase after the Hunters. The other stuff consisted with a pink smoke that seemed to be chasing them.

One of the hunters seemed to be almost engulfed in the pink smoke, but I pushed her away in time. "Go!" I say.

"Thanks for helping her, Kelp head! I owe you!" Thalia says.

"Run! I'll fend them off for you guys" I say and Thalia nodded

And just when I saw, from the corner of my eye, that the Hunters where near the border line, they crashed into what seemed like an invisible force field.

"APHRODITE!"

I heard a scream outside our borders. It was . . . oh gods, this isn't good. I don't want to get slaughtered.

Aphrodite appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, sister in law, I'm afraid you're too late" Aphrodite smiled.

"M'Lady!" Thalia screams. Artemis was in shock and she sent a death glare to Aphrodite. I swear, I almost peed my pants.

"I. . . ." I've never seen the tough maiden Artemis lost for words. "I'm sorry, girls, I can't get you out of here" She growls, her eyes never left Aphrodite.

"You've got to chill, Arty. We are going to have _so _much fun!" Aphrodite says.

Artemis removed her eyes from the love goddess and went to her hunters.

"I'm sorry, girls. I'll talk to Lord Zeus about this and I'll get you out as soon as I can. In the meantime, endure as long as you can. Be strong!" She says and a lot of the Hunters groaned!

"Good luck with that, sister!" Aphrodite shouts.

"YOU! I DARE YOU! DURING THIS SEVEN DAYS, IF I EVEN HEAR ONE COMPLAINT OF ABUSE FROM MY HUNTERS, I SWEAR-"

Thunder rumbled and Artemis disappeared. I was still in shock, truthfully.

"Well, girls, oh and, Percy, let's go back to the pavilion shall we? We have to organize everything! You're under my custody now" she says with sheer delight.

I gulp.

We were led back to the camp. Oh gods. What's going to happen now? Aphrodite turned to us and told us to seat down.

Annabeth sat beside me. I guess, it didn't matter to Aphrodite that we didn't seat in our parent's table.

"Oh gods, this isn't happening is it?" Thalia says sitting down with us. I can see lightning in her eyes.

She turns towards me. "Please Percy, if something happens, do try to stop me from killing the Barbie queen" she tells me and I'm sorry to admit that I had to stifle a laugh.

Nico joined us in the table. Annabeth smirked. And I knew why. I bet he doesn't know what he should be showing Thalia: that he supports her and thinks this is all a drag, or should he be happy that an opportunity that involves the love goddess, valentines, and Thalia happen to cross by.

I laughed at the thought. Thalia looked at me funny. "It's nothing"

"Campers" Aphrodite called and all of us looked at her.

"I will be setting up new rules in camp!"

Groans all over

"First new rule! Exceptions being the comfort room and your Cabins, each of you will be paired with an opposite sex and WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO SEPARATE. You must be within 5 meters of distance or you'll die of heart attack"

"You're joking right?" someone said. I was chanting. _Yes, please be joking, please be joking, please be joking_ . . . well . . . unless you are going to pair me with Annabeth . . . please be joking!

"Of course!" Aphrodite says. "not!" she continues. Oh, ha, real, mature.

"And the pairs will be posted later, before curfew!" she says and a lot of complains were issued. I wondered how Zeus actually agreed to all of these.

"Second Rule! Whatever the injury that a person is supposed to receive, it's her pair who will have it! For example, if Person A is slashed, it is PersonB, who is paired up with PersonA, who will actually have his skin ripped apart and die of bleeding!"

OH MY GODS! SHE'S CRAZY! NO WONDER JASON TRIED TO WARN US.

This is getting uncomfortable. . . . so if my gets killed . . . i'm the one who's going to die?

"So, yes, technically they will share the feeling of pain, etc"

I looked over Thalia and the other Hunters and I swear I could SEE their aura. Black as the underworld.

"THIRD RULE! DURING THE CAMPFIRE, WE WILL HAVE KARAOKE!"

At that a lot people said "awesome!" karaoke would be fun.

"FOURTH RULE CURFEW IS EXTENDED TO MIDNIGHT"

And then we broke to cheers. Maybe this isn't that bad after all

"ALSO, THERE WILL BE A SLIGHT CHANGE IN YOUR ACTIVITIES. THE CHANGES WILL BEGIN IMMEDIATELY TOMORROW. AND YOU'LL ALSO FIND OUT TOMORROW"

**"**AND LASTLY, FIFTH RULE, ALL CAMPERS ARE REQUIRED TO GO TO DANCE ON VALENTINES. THE DANCE WILL BE HELD ON FEBRUARY 13TH 11PM. There will be no curfew then. AND ON THE FOURTEENTH DURING THE NIGHT, WILL BE MY APHRODITE'S GOING AWAY PARTY."

And at that all the hunters said. _LET'S THROW THAT PARTY NOW IT NOW!_

"CONTINUE EATING. AND YOU WILL FIND YOUR ASSIGNED PARTNER'S NAME ON YOUR RESPECTIVE CABINS! EAT WELL, MY LITTLE LOVE DOVES, ENJOY THIS LOVE-APPALOOZA WEEK, AND MY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR"

At the last part, we snickered. Hunger games. But the Aphrodite Cabin seems to be laughing at a different meaning. Must be an inside joke.

I ate quickly. Annabeth better be my partner. If I'm stuck with someone other than her, I swear I'll strangle Aphrodite myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for Reviewing. I appreciate ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

* * *

Percy's POV

Day #1

* * *

I woke up the next day with a grin. Yesterday night I found out that Annabeth _was _my partner. I hummed happily taking a bath and wearing some clothes. As I was about to put my t-shirt on, my cabin door slammed open.

"KELP HEAD! DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!"

And the voice came from a slightly smoking from anger Thalia and a more than slightly in pain groaning Nico.

Realization dawned on me. Pfft.

"Don't tell me . . .!" I say stifling a grin.

"Oh don't you get started on me Jackson!"-Thalia

"She's my partner," Nico says confirming my suspicions.

And I burst out laughing. Thalia snarled at me. "Oh, just wait, Percy. Once Aphrodite activates your _bond_ we'd your partner, we'll see how _you_ feel getting a heart attack just because you were a few feet away from your partner" Nico growled.

Oh. "She was serious about that? Did it hurt?" I ask

"Yes. It hurt" Thalia says. "Like you're drowning and your heart's about to explode while it's being slowly sliced- -"

"I get it cousin"

"Who's your partner anyway?"

I grinned.

"Oh, it's Annabeth, isn't it? I should've known" Thalia says.

I finally remembered I still haven't put my shirt on, so I put it on. "Well, let's find Annabeth and get this bond activated"

"Psh, you only want an excuse to be around her all the time"

And with that, we went to Athena Cabin

* * *

Annabeth's POV

First Day

* * *

I was at the Aphrodite Cabin. Why? One of my siblings got bonded with Mitchel, son of Aphrodite, so I went with her. And I did not expect, well, I kind of expected it, but still, the sight I was seeing.

TRAVIS AND KATIE WERE BONDED.

OH MY GODS! FINALLY

"Not a word, Annabeth. Don't you dare," Katie warned me. I stifled a laugh. Travis was beside her looking as if he doesn't know what to do with his life.

"C'mon, Piper! Can't you talk some sense into your mother? Really! I tried going away from him from a few feet and I really thought I was going to die. It hurt!" Katie says. Ah, so that's why she's in the Aphrodite Cabin. And the way Katie said what she said, I could feel that what she meant was _and Travis felt the pain too_. Ha, love birds, completely oblivious.

"I can't do anything at all, sorry about that Trati-oops-I mean, Katie. Look, even I'm stuck with this idiot" Piper says gesturing too…oooooh

PIPER BONDED WITH LEO

"At least you got stuck with your best friend" I told Piper.

"True," she says but I swear Leo seemed to be kind of annoyed by the mention of 'best friend' oh well, NeverAgain717 can do Leo's POV later.

"Oh, Annabeth, who're you bonded with? Mom haven't activated it yet?"

And at that moment, someone shouted loudly

"ATTENTION APHRODITE CABIN! I AM TRYING TO FIND THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL THAT I AM PROUD TO SAY I AM SUPPOSED TO BE BOUNDED WITH. SHE HAS GORGEOUS BLONDE HAIR, AND HER EYES ARE A POOL OF GRAY THAT WOULD MAKE YOU WANT TO DROWN INTO! SHE IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND AT THE ATHENA CABIN AND HER NAME IS A NAME YOU WOULD NEVER GET TIRED TO HEAR"

At that point, Percy had already walked through the door. He was smiling goofily at me and the Aphrodite Cabin squealed. "Seriously, Percy? You had to make your moves in the Aphrodite Cabin? Want to make us deaf?" Nico muttered behind him

I smiled and he ran forward me and hugged me tightly and swung me around "Good morning, princess!" he says cheerfully. Sheesh, someone's in a good mood. And that moment, a blind flash enveloped us and a symbol of a dove appeared above our heads.

"OH MY GOD'S! MOM GOD PERCABETH BOUND!"-Aphrodite kid

"Hello, partner" I grinned at him

"Heyo, partner"

And I see the people pass him and I burst into laughter. Nico and Thalia were bounded!

And at that moment,

We heard a scream from outside

So we went to check and

We saw Phoebe and Connor

Screaming out of pain

Clutching their hearts

Piper sighs.

"And that's when happens when you go too far from your bounded" Thalia says.

Connor ran towards Phoebe and what they felt seemed to stop. Conner collapsed on the ground panting and his face looked traumatized

"OH MY GODS! MY BROTHER IS BOUND TO PHOEBE, THE HUNTER!" Travis says and jumps towards them when he and Katie started to scream

Travis staggered to get close enough to Katie. "You Idiot! Do you want to get us killed! Stop going to places too far away from me! Don't you dare leave my side, got it?"

I laughed. I was going to say something but Thalia beat me to it "Some one's possessive" Thalia sing sanged with a smirk

Katie blushed. "That's not what I meant! I only meant that, I mean, I just didn't want to, I mean, UGH!" she says and stomps out.

"NO KATIE! DON'T LEAVE ME GAAAH!" Travis says with them erupting in pain again. We laughed. I mean, seriously, it was funny, specially the way they phrased their words

"You better not leave me, Seaweed brain" I whisper to Percy who put his arms around on my shoulder.

"I won't leave you even if you wanted to," he smiled.

"Maybe this won't be a bad week after all" Percy says smiling and then gestured Connor-Phoebe and Travis-Katie, both still kept forgetting that they were going to get a heart attack when they leave each other.

I laughed. "Maybe"

We finally left the Aphrodite kids to their Cabin. Let the bonded days begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS FOR THE REVS GUYS ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO**

* * *

Percy's POV

FirstDay

* * *

"So, now that Aphrodite messed up our schedule, were do you want to train first?" I ask her and Annabeth smirked

Oh no. No. No. No. No.

"Let's go to the Archery range" She says starting to drag me.

"Anabeeeth" I say trying to stop her.

"No pleeeeeaaaaase?" I ask her.

"No" And she dragged me to the archery range, kicking and screaming I might add.

When she finally got a bow and some arrows, I decided to run away and oops.

Yes oops.

But in this case, oops meant pain.

It was like bathing in the river styx again only . . . it was worse. In the river styx it was all over my body, but right now, the pain, all of it was concentrated at my heart

I heard Annabeth shout in pain and I quickly struggled to get near her and once we were in each others boundaries it just disappeared.

I could see trauma in her eyes

And I felt guilt worse than the heart attack

I ran towards her

"YOU IDIOT!" She screamed at me clutching her heart

I was frozen for a second but I put my hand on her hand by her heart and wrapped my other arma round my shoulders.

"I'm sorry" I whisper at her. "I'm so so sorry" I tell her hugging her tightly. "I . . .I would go through twice that pain if it meant you wouldn't go through half of that again" I tell her.

She nods and apparently we've been watched by everyone who was at the archery range.

And then, as they noticed the scene we created was over they went back to archery.

Yes, Camp Half Blood, the camp where someone gets a heart attack and continues life as if it never happened.

"You're gonna pay, Seaweed Brain" She smirks. I groan.

We went to pick up a range when we notice something.

"Oh my gods" Annabeth says. And Aphrodite appears. To say she was beautiful is an understatement. And she kind of looked like Annabeth.

Aphrodite smiles.

"Oh yes! It's exactly as you see!" She says gleefully

We looked at the Archery Range. There was a line of people with bows, in front of them farther away were their bounded ones, and behind their partners were the target board.

"You've got to be kidding me. I thought we're supposed to get a heart attack when we go too far from our partner?" I ask

"Oh, there are some exceptions during activities! And this is one of them! Come, you two, let's start practicing! Shall we?" she asks and I gulped

Aphrodite snapped her finger and before I knew it I was in front of one of the target boards and further from me was Annabeth.

"Er, Annabeth . . ." I ask nervously

And I swear she was holding a smirk

"Yes, Percy?" she asks innocently

"You're not going to get back at me for giving us that heart attack, are you?" I ask nervously

And then, she couldn't hold it anymore, she smirk

"Oh, Percy, whatever gave you that idea" She says innocently while setting the bow to the arrow

To my left someone yelped and I looked at they're direction. It was Travis

"OH C'MON! YOU WERE DOING THAT INTENTIONALLY!" Travis shouts.

"You only figure that out now?" Katie laughs and I am now sort of having a Katiephobia

Katie turns to Annabeth. "Have fun, Annabeth" she says smiling. Annabeth laughs. Is there such a thing as Annabethphobia? I gulped.

"Good luck, man" Travis says as both girls ready their bows

"Oh, and don't forget not to get hit!" He says

"Of course I won't! Why would I want to die?" I ask him and he smiles sadly

"You won't. Katie's getting back at me, but she forgot one of Aphrodite's rules. If that arrow hits us, they're the ones who's going to end up receiving the injury."

My eyes widened! That's right

And that moment an arrow is heading right towards me. I swerved left to avoid and it hit *thunk!* in the middle of bulls eye. I see Annabeth smile.

I imagine myself getting hit by an arrow by the shoulder, but having blood spurt out from Annabeth's shoulder instead.

I shook my head at the sight. No way in hell am I going to let that happen

As if reading my pale face of horror, Travis nodded. "I don't want to get the lov- - I mean Katie bleeding by the shoulder if it hits me. There's no way in hell am I going to let her bleed for me" and at that moment an arrow whizzed through his head and he ducked while yelping.

I saw Aphrodite laughing amused at us, our reasons for avoiding the arrows, and at the girls who seemed to forget the what-I-feel-you-will-be-the-one-to-feel thing.

Two arrows came at me. "Jesus!" I said and I duck.

"At least we didn't get stuck with a hunter or an Apollo kid" Travis says And I cringed at the possibility.

I felt sorry for Conner hahaha with Phoebe.

"Aphrodite's going to be the end of us!" as Travis and he swerves to the right and ducks as two arrows whiz to the target board.

Oh gods that was close, I think I'll faint at the idea that if I take a hit, Annabeth's gonna take a hit.

"WHY THE HADES DID ZEUS AGREE WITH APHRODITE STAYING HERE ANYWAY?!" I shout as another arrow zoomed and I avoided it.

* * *

Meanwhile, In Olympus

* * *

The gods were sitting all in their respective thrones . . . well except for one goddess.

"Where's Aphrodite?" Hestia asks kindly

"Er, about that, that's what this meeting is about" Zeus says

"YES, PLEASE FATHER, EXPLAIN HOW _YOU_ SO _GENEROUSLY_ _ALLOWED_ MY HUNTERS TO BE '_GUIDED'_BYAPHRODITE FOR THIS TIME OF THE WEEK" Artemis said and her expression was so scary that Apollo could've peed his pants. _Good luck, father, you're going to need it_, Apollo chuckled.

A lot of the Olympians raised their eyebrows.

"Okay, I have given Dionysius a one week break- -"

"Thank the gods for that" Dionysius says with a boring look

"You're welcome," Hermes says jokingly

"Whatever Hermes"

"Do not interrupt me! I gave Dionysius a one week break, an errand for Chiron and put Aphrodite to Camp and made her in charge" Zeus says.

Silence

Silence

Silence

Silence

AND THEN THE ERRUPTION OF CHEERS

"OH MY US YES!" They cheered

"FOR A WEEK AS IN UNTIL VALENTINES DAY?!" Even Artemis seemed to be cheered up by this

And Zeus grinned thinking he'd done well to make his fellow Olympians happy.

"THANK YOU! NOW I CAN FINALLY GIVE HERA ALL MY ATTENTION ON VALENTINE'S DAY WITHOUT APHRODITE HAVING ME GO LOVE TRIANGLE AGAIN!" Zeus boomed in happiness

"Aw, hubby, that's so sweet of you" Hera says intertwining her hands with Zeus

Apollo and Hermes made gagging sounds.

Zeus glared at them.

"Don't mind them, how 'bout we go somewhere, alone?" Hera says grinning mischievously

"Of course, my love" Zeus says

"Oh my us, not in front of us Father!" Ares says

"Oh, hush, Ares, don't be like that. Speaking of Ares, shall we make another Ares while we're at it?" Hera says and the mischievous glint on Zeus disappeared

And a look of horror replaced it as if he were staring at Typhon and Kronos together

All the other gods laugh at Zeus reaction of having another son.

Hera just raised an eyebrow

"I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M FREE!" Apollo says

Hermes raises an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy? One would think you're sad without the love goddess with all the flirting you're doing with all those other girls?" he asks.

"Of course I'm happy! I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH APHRODITE'S ANNUAL MAKE-APOLLO-FALL-HARD-FOR-A-WOMAN-AND-BE-FOREVER-I N-LOVE-WITH-HER-FOREVER game! I barely escape it every year as it is! IMAGINE BEING IN LOVE WITH A WOMAN FOREVER?! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! THEY'RE LIKE A MINI TYPHON GIRL VERSION!"

Signal Artemis making Apollo a jackelope.

"Oops" Artemis says smiling innocently and the girls laughed.

Poseidon seemed amused by the sight.

Apollo turned himself back to his old form. "How about you, brother? I bet your disappointed, now you can't get Aphrodite to make a match up for you this Valentine's. I guess it sucks this time of year, when you divorce your wife, eh?" Hades says wiggling her eyebrows.

Athena seemed to be paying attention to their conversation

"Heavens no! The last time Aphrodite tried to mess with my love life, well. . . .we don't want to have a repeat of me- - er, nevermind. Just no. Ask Apollo the horrors of Aphrodite's game" Poseidon says.

Athena raised an eyebrow "Repeat of what, Poseidon?"

Poseidon . . . blushed. What?! He blushed

"Nothing!" Poseidon says and Athena let it go, she's gonna find out sooner or later. She always does.

"Shall we party in celebration?" Zeus boomed in excitement

And as the Olympians were about to agree a pink note flashed in the throne room and spoke for itself….no literally, the note was floating and was speaking

_Hello, family! I am currently in both Camps right now and I can't help but notice the cheerful booming of the skies and wonder what on earth can make all of you so excited. Oh, don't worry, I won't forget to spend Valentine's and love time with my family. I'm only spending a day in Camp to make the campers feel adjusted and I'll get back and work on every one of you! Oh you'll very much remember this week of the year!_

_I won't disappoint your love lives! I promise!_

_Best wishes,_

_Aphrodite_

"NOOOOO!" the gods says in chorus.

And then another note appears and talked for itself

_Aphrodite Wish List_

_Make Percabeth Moments_

_Tratie getting together Scheme_

_A love story for Piper and Leo_

_Thalia and Nico! Now this is going to be unlikely!_

_Make Artemis stop hating men via Hermes_

Hermis paled and Artemis glared at him

_Make sure to get a new brother in law from Zeus and Hera_

Hera exclaimed in joy and Zeus fainted for fifteen seconds

_Make sure to get story about Poseidon staring at Athena from Percy to make sure it was true_

Poseidon paled and Athena . . . was redish! It was faint . . .but still! THE GODDESS OF WISDOM, BLUSH?!

_Find out if Athena likes getting Poseidon's attention every time they bicker_

_Find out what kind of girl will Apollo fall for_

_Plan an Olympian Valentine's and have Hep broadcast it_

And half of the Olympians almost fainted

The note then stopped.

"NO! WE CANNOT ALLOW THIS!" –APOLLO

"CURSE THIS WEEK OF THE YEAR! APHRODITE'S ALWAYS THE MOST POWERFUL DURING THIS TIME!"-Poseidon

"I . . . this . . . NO! My hunters must hold on for now! Hermes!" Artemis demands

"MAKE SURE YOU DO NOT GET CAPTURED BY APHRODITE. AND WHEREVER I AM, GO THE OPPOSITE! I HATE THIS!"

"THIS IS ABSURD! ILLOGICAL! UNPRE- -"

Athena continued ranting and Poseidon tried to comfort her when she said

"Don't touch me, fool!"

"I was just trying to help!"

"What help can a kelp for brains possibly give?!"

"Oh yeah Owl head?"

"What did you call me Fish face?"

"ENOUGH! I DO NOT WANT ANOTHER BABY - - "

Hera glared at Zeus

"Er, I mean, I do not want another lady ruining my Valentine's with my wife!" Zeus said

"That's what I thought you meant" Hera says

"Olympians! Silence!" The king of the gods demands and everyone fell silent.

"Now, this is an order, I will allow you to run rampant from Aphrodite. Don't forget your duties! NOW LET US BE GONE AND ESCAPE THE LOVE GODDESSES WRATH!"

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Artemis screams at Hermes

"DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF" and Hermes disappears with a flash.

"Ugh!" And poof Artemis is gone

"Let's go some alone time, hubby. And maybe at the end, we won't be alone anymore" Hera says rubbing her stomach.

Zeus fainted

And Hera teleported them away.

"I'm going to my Ariadne" Dionysus says and puffs.

"Well, I'll go now too" Poseidon and Athena says at the same time

They looked at each other at the same time

"QUIT COPYING ME!" they said

"HMP!" they said at the same time and with a flash of light disappeared . . . at the same time.

And both of them appeared at the same time again

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID THERE AND I TOLD YOU TO QUIT COPYING ME (OWL HEAD) FISH FACE!" they said both at the same time and disappeared again at the same time. Sheesh.

"And I suppose you won't do anything special to my daughter back home for Valentine's?" Demeter asks Hades

"OF COURSE I WILL"

"You better! OR YOU'LL BE EATING CEREAL FOR ETERNITY" and that's when Hades became paler than ever before. Both of them pooffed out of the throne room

"COME ARES! WE SHALL GO FIND LADIES WHILE WE ESCAPE YOUR GIRLFRIENDS WRATH! We shall dance with them and flirt with them to prove that no one can stand us down!" Apollo announced

"NOOO! APHRODITE'S GONNA KILL ME FOR CHEATING, PUNK!" but it was too late Apollo teleported both of them away

"I guess it's just the two of us now, Auntie Hestia" Hephaestus says

"Luckily, I'm the only one Aphrodite spares every year"

"I am too, you know, auntie"

Hestia raises her eyebrow

"Are you sure? Don't you go and try woo your wife every Valentine's and doesn't she try to make you fall in love with someone else every time too?"

Hephaestus blushes

"I'm going back to my forges!"

He disappears and leaves Hestia alone. She sighs. "Time to tend my home. . . . if there's still a home after Aphrodite's games"

* * *

BACK ON CAMP HALF BLOOD

* * *

"MOTHER!" Piper shouted.

"Yes dear?"

"What are you doing?" Piper says exasperated

"Oh, I was just pranking my family, telling them I'll come for their love lives later" Aphrodite tells her daughter. Piper groans.

"Well, have you seen a wish list, mother? The Aphrodite Cabin made it for fun and now it's missing. It's titled Aphrodite's [as in Aphrodite's Cabin's] Wish List. And we were listing ships there. Hopefully we'll get at least the campers' love lives checked in that list"

"Oh, I've seen it! I read it! I'm so proud of you!" Aphrodite said and shuffled her hands for a piece of paper

"Here!" She says giving the piece of paper to her daughter

….

"Er, mom? This isn't the wish list. This says: Beloved family, I was joking about coming after your beloved love lives, I'll try to make time with them, but I'm pretty occupied with Camp. Enjoy Valentine's!"

"Huh?"

Aphrodite looked at the note. Where was the wish list and why was her second letter here? She was sure she sent that letter to her family. If that letter was with her, then what did she send to the Olympians as the second note.

Aphrodite shrugs

"Oops, sorry, Piper, I think I lost our list" Aphrodite says.

"Mother" Piper groans


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY I'VE NOT UPDATED SOONER.**

**WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**OH, AND I'VE BEEN READING OTHER FANFICS AND THIS AUTHOR IS AMAZING ** s/8055875/1/A-Very-Godly-Christmas-XD

**IT'S JUST ONE CHAPTER, SHORT ENOUGH NOT TO GET YOU BORED (THOUGH I THINK IF SHE MADE A LONGER ONE IT WOULDN'T BE BORING IN THE SLIGHTEST BIT) BUT LONG ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY MAKE YOU "EEEEEEEEEEEP!"**

**AND ALSO, THANK YOUU FOR THE REVIEWS! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO AND HOO**

* * *

Travis' POV

* * *

Note to self: start avoiding archery ranges.

I think Katie gave me a trauma

I wasn't really stressing about the dodging the arrows. In fact, I kind of like having something to dodge. It helps distracting me and putting my ADHD glory to use.

BUT IT WAS NOT WORTH IT AT ALL KNOWING I COULD'VE HURT HER. KNOWING THAT I HAD THE POWER TO PREVENT HER FROM GETTING HURT ONLY THAT I FAILED

I DON'T WANT HER TO EVER GET HURT. 'cept for pranks. AND I DON'T THINK I COULD LIVE WITH MYSELF IF SHE DID GET HURT because of me!

. . . . . er, because you know . . . . ur, because she's a camper and all campers are family

_Keep telling yourself that, fool_

What? It's true! We're literally family, and besides! When you have mythological enemies wanting to eat you, you can only rely on your family

_But you don't want Katie to rely on family, you want Katie to rely on _you_._

Well . . . it would be nice . . . OF COURSE NOT! I JUST WANT TO RELY AND BE RELIED ON GENERALLY

_Yes, and you're going to tell Clarisse your undying love for her_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

"What the hell's your problem, Stoll?!" Katie shouted back at me.

Oh gods.

I was just talking to myself, wasn't I?!

Shit. Shit

_Nice slip up bro, now she thinks you told her to shut up_

"WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK IS THAT!?" I shouted couldn't control my anger

"You know what Travis? I'm done with you. If you think you're all cool thinking you keep pranking everyone and me _especially_ and get away with it, well news flash YOU'RE NOT!" Katie told me and I swear the grass and some other plants were moving according to her emotions. "YOU'RE JUST STUPID, IMMATURE, ATTENTION SEEKER—"

"Katie calm down, please!" I try to tell her

"OH! THAT'S FUNNY CALMING FROM YOU. AFTER EVERY LITTLE PRANK YOU DO TO ME, YOU EXPECT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!" she says and I am so scared, not scared that she's angry, but scared that she'd forever be angry

"YOU KNOW WHAT, TRAVIS STOLL?! I'M. DONE. WITH. YOU." She declares.

And I am so shocked. And it hurt like hell.

She turned her back on me and started walking away

How can I have been so stupid?

And I realised something

I quickly caught up to her, she hadn't gotten away that far, just a few steps. And instincts won over and I hugged her from behind.

I wrapped my hands around her waist.

At first she didn't struggle. I think she was too shocked to. Then she started struggling but I held her firmly.

"Please Katie-kat" I whisper in her ear. "I don't want you to leave me. I swear, call me crazy, but I was talking to myself when I said shut up and whose fault it was. I admit, I think I'm crazy talking to a voice in side my head, but I'd rather say I'm mental than risk you being angry for me forever, leave me, go out of boundaries and feel that stupid horrible heart attack just because I was stupid

"You have every right to be mad at me especially with me stopping you the way I am, but I'd rather have thrice the burden on me than live with the pain of knowing you had half of it when I could of made sure you had none"

I say and my eyes were closed because I was . . .well I was on a roll. And plus, I didn't know where the words came from, it just felt right saying it. And mostly, it's because I'm too scared of her reaction.

Shit. I bet she hates me.

* * *

Leo's POV

* * *

This is sooooooooooo annoying? Burdening? Stupid? Awkward? Tiring? Irritating? Oooh, is that a new lever Jake's holding?- - Wait what? Dam my ADHD mind

Oh, right, were was I? Yes, being bonded to Piper, scratch that, being bonded to anyone that is not from the Hephaestus cabin- - and no, this is not incest- - is a drag because my forgery and tweaking with machines time' (as Piper would call it) was reduced to almost less than half because Piper wanted to drag me everywhere!

We already wasted so much time looking for some stupid wish list.

I mean seriously, it's not as if it's not some oh so important weapon that can force the Olympians themselves into hiding, isn't it?! So why bother looking for it!

I could've gotten more improvements to a lot of things I've been working on!

We were by the Aphrodite Cabin

"Okay, where to next, beauty queen?" I ask and she smacks my elbow as she says "I told you not to call me that- - OW!" and she grabs her elbow as if she smacked herself . . . wait a minute . . . isn't the pain I'm supposed to feel be transferred to her.

I smirked. "Did it hurt beauty queen?" I smirked. "Leo!" she growled and groaned at the same time. "C'mon, beauty queen try and smack me more" I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"Ugh!" and she got an idea. She raised her hand and smacked herself in the elbow so hard that I screamed

"OOOOOOOOOOOWW!"

And Piper laughed. "Two can play it that way, repair boy!" She says.

"Oh yeah?" I ask and pinched my arm "EEP! Hey!" She says and smacks her other arm

"GODS THAT HURT!" I say as I kind of slapped my hands.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT VALDEZ!" and as she was going to get back at me via herself someone walked by us.

"Dude, that is the most messed up masochistic way of flirting I have ever seen" Thalia says.

And we jumped. I processed his words. _Flirting?_ Am I flirting? I didn't dare look at Piper's reaction.

_"Oooh my gosh, Piper, I love you so much but I can't admit it so I'll just playfully _bully_ you_" Thalia speaks up and tries to imitate my voice.

I was about to shout back a retort when Nico speaks up

"_Oooh, Leo, you are sooo much fun to play around with and you make me laugh sooooo much and you areee so fuuuny so I'll play along because you are soooo cute when you're annoyed_" Nico says imitating Piper's voice

And that just passed the line.

Nico imitated a girl's voice.

A son of Hades _talked in a girl's high pitched voice_

I didn't even care that he was accusing us flirting.

Even Thalia seemed to mirror the horrified expressions on our face.

Nico-I-can-summon-skeleton-army-don't-mess-with me mimicked a shrilly voice. . . Nico _talked liked a girl that was talking to me_.

That was so wrong in so many different meanings, in so many different ways

No. That's just traumatizing. It's not even annoying. It's horrifying.

No. Just no.

Nico realized what he'd done and he's playful smirk was replace by a very very pale one of horror with his eyes wide

Our jaws was still dropped.

"OH NO" Nico starts almost panicking. "I DID not SAY THAT. I REEALLY DIDN'T TALK LIKE THAT"

"YOU GUYS HEARD NOTHING!" Nico says trying to threaten us while sounding like he was beging

And we started laughing. OH MY GODS.

"SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX THAT YOU GUYS DID _NOT _JUST HEAR THAT AND THAT YOU WILL NOT TELL A SINGLE SOUL THAT I DID THAT!"

OH MY GODS THIS IS TOOOOOO GOOOOD.

"Calm down, death breath!" Thalia says smacking Nico's shoulder. "OW!" Thalia says. "Nico! Why the hell did you do that?!" Thalia says.

"Me?! It's your fault!" Nico says forgetting all together the _incident_ he created.

"OH REALLY?!" and Thalia smacked her own arm "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Nico says smacking his own shoulder.

And they seemed to be walking away as they do that.

"And they tell us we were masochists. Look at them flirting they're lives out" I whisper to Piper and she laughs.

"Good one, Repair boy"

"Hey don't call me that!" I say instinctively smacking my shoulder. Oops

"I didn't mean that! Honest Piper! It was instincts!" I try to reason to her.

"Tell that after this, repair boy!" and she punches her hand to a wall

And it hurts. I wiggled my hands at the pain.

"YOU ARE SO ON BEAUTY QUEEN!"

* * *

**A/N: I ship Jeyna and Liper by the way, sorry to all you Leyna and Jasper fans! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME I THINK SINCE I'VE UPDATED **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

* * *

Going to Athena and Poseidon's Predicament…..

* * *

"What the hell?! I told you to quit copying me!" Athena screams at Poseidon with stormy gray eyes

"After you!" Poseidon yells and teleported himself to Denver

Just as he appeared

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Athena and Poseidon screamed at the same time

"UGH!" "GAH!" And they teleported again.

Athena appeared in Japan

"STALKER!" Athena screamed as she saw Poseidon appear at the same time

"HOW DARE YOU! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Poseidon booms and they disappeared at the same time. AGAIN.

* * *

At a Certain News Studio

* * *

NEWS FLASH: THIS JUST IN. JAPAN HAS EXPERIENCE AN EARTHQUAKE WITH THE GREATEST MAGNITUDE EVER IN EXISTANCE IN THE SHORTEST AMOUNT OF TIME. A NEW RECORD!

Newsreporter: And in other news, Bill? Care to give an update?

Bill: Yes, thank you. It has been recently reported that the same man with black hair and green eyes and woman with gray ones keep appearing all over the world almost at the same time. Shortly after they reappear in another chunk of the world, earthquakes occur. Scientist have yet to find the source of this phenomenon

*being cut by a news flash yet again*

NEWS FLASH: "OWLS ALL OVER THE WORLD HAVE BEEN MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARING AND REAPPEARING FROM ONE COUNTRY TO THE NEXT…."

* * *

Meanwhile on Olympus

* * *

"Oh great, Poseidon and Athena are making a huge spectacle AGAIN" Apollo groaned

"Well, it was Lord Poseidon's fault, if he'd just stop appearing at the same place Athena does- -" Artemis was cut

"OH PLEASE, all of us know they're either so in love that they know each other so much that they appear at the same place" Hermes says

"OR this is probably their stupid way of flirting" Dionysius says

"Flashy" Apollo says dragging the word

"Show off" Ares grumbles

"Oh no, if Poseidon wanted to show off, he'd have to give Athena a collection of assorted CEREAL!" Demeter squeals and everyone groans.

"Should we really be talking about them behind their backs?" Hades says trying to stick up for his bro

"Oh _fine_ then! Let's just watch our children's love lives behind their backs. Aphrodite's show is on" Hephaestus says.

"Seriously, hep? You allowed her to have a show? In Valentine's Week of all times?" Dionysius asks

Everyone groans in agreement

"Oh hush, you'd watch it anyway" Hep says and flicks his fingers and gigantic cube with flat screens on its sides appeared

* * *

_"And we're back with Aphrodite's Half Blood Valentine Special [HBVS]~~~!"_

_"Previously on HBVS" and the screen shows Travis hugging Katie_

* * *

"Oh my gods, get some, son!" Hermes says

"No, he will absolutely not get some with MY DAUGHTER, Hermes!"-Demeter

"Yes, auntie" Hermes pouts

* * *

_"__**You have every right to be mad at me especially with me stopping you the way I am, but I'd rather have thrice the burden on me than live with the pain of knowing you had half of it when I could of made sure you had none" Travis says**_.

_And the screen shows Aphrodite with a mic_

_"Pause!" She screams and presses a remote. Travis hugging Katie freezes on the screen._

_"According to the Poll, 20% of the viewers thinks it is impersonal and is a violation to one's privacy to use point of views 30% wish to have Travis POV and 50% wish to have Katie's POV and we have a winner. It shall be Katie's POV!_

_"Play" Aphrodite says and pushes a button on the remote and she disappears from the screen and while everything was playing in the flat screen, Katie's voice boomed in narration._

**_Sheet. Why the hell is Travis so CONFUSING. DAM HIM. WHAT DOES HE WANT NOW?! And I have a feeling I can't stop from blushing._**

**_I relax in his arms and it instantly felt right. I shook myself. No, what are you letting your guard down for? This is Travis Stoll for the gods' sake!_**

**_I take a deep breath and let it go. I turn to face him and I almost instantly melt at the sincerity of his gaze._**

**_Oh gods, why am I stuck with this idiot?_**

**_"Travis" I begin_**

**_"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" he says before I can continue with his arms in a cross as if in a shield. I laughed, it was pretty funny to watch._**

**_He slowly looks up_**

**_"Yes, katie-ka, er, Katie?" Nice save, Travis, good for you_**

**_"Look, if we're going to be stuck together like this, er, I don't mind being friends" I tell him and I swear his eyes shone like the stars and I couldn't help be happy that he liked it to be friends with me so much_**

**_Stop it Katie! You're getting too carried away_**

**_"But" I tell him_**

**_"But?" and he had the saddest puppy dog eyes_**

**_"But, no pranking at all!" I tell him and he nods eagerly. I laugh, he looks like a dog._**

**_I kissed his cheek_**

**_WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!_**

**_OH GOOOOOOOOOOOODS_**

**_"Er, friends?" I smile hiding my complete panic mode_**

**_He blushes. HE BLUSHED. _**

**_"Yup, friends" And he laces his arms around mind_**

_"EEEEEEEEP!" Aphrodite appears at the screen yet again. "FRIEEEEEEENDS. . . . FOR NOW! Well, folks, that's enough Tratie for now. Let's tune in to what's happening with Thalia and Nico alright?" Aphrodite winks_

* * *

"WHAT?! HOW DARE SHE DO THAT TO MY HUNTER!" Artemis booms, breaths in and calms down and continues watching the screen

* * *

_"Anyway, after our many sources, we have found Thalico and Percabeth TOGETHER~~~! Let's look at what's happening!" and Aphrodite vanishes from the screen and shows Percy and Annabeth side by side in front of Thalia and Nico in the Arena_

_"OOooooh, looks like a battle~~!" Aphrodite says. "Well, let's see how this little lovers' fight goes! Aphrodite's Half Blood Valentine's will be back after this commercial break!" And that's when the screen turns blank_

* * *

"Well, I'm leaving. I only wanted to see how my daughter's love life was doing. Hades, you are coming with me! How dare you leave my daughter, your wife, alone in the underworld during VALENTINE'S WEEK! I shall make you cereal!"

"NO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLA- -" Poof, there goes Cereal Queen and Dead boy

"Ditto, here. I hope my son gets some!" Hermes says laughing

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT A GIRL LIKE THAT!" Artemis boomed.

Surprisingly, Hermes just glared at her and vanished.

Artemis eyes widened with shock. No arguments? No sorry, I didn't meet it?

Artemis was about to poof out to ask Hermes what's wrong

"Oh, Arty, I thought you were going to the opposite direction Hermes went?" Dionysius says batting his eyes at her

"Oh, yes sister, didn't you say you didn't care about Hermes?" Apollo says wiggling his eyebrows

"Of…Of course I don't! Who said I'm going to transport to Beijing to talk to him?!" Artemis says

"Artemis, dear, we never said anything about Hermes being in Beijing. How did you know?" Hestia asked kindly not realising she was implying something

Apollo ROFLed

"UGH!" And with that Artemis poofed bye bye.

"Oh dear, I think I've upset her. I'll talk to her" Hestia says and looks at Apollo. "You'll say sorry to her too right, boy?" Hestia asks kindly

Apollo laughs. "Yeah, righ- -" He stopped because Hestia's flame became yellow hot to blue hot. "I mean of course! Of course I'd apologize to my dear dear sister! In fact let's go there now!" Apollo says and they poof out too.

"Finally, I get Apollo to stop dragging me to clubs everywhere!" Ares says

But Apollo reappears in the throne room

"You're going with me to turn me back into Apollo after Artemis turns me into a jackelope and _then_ we'll go to a bar!"

"NO! I'M GONNA GET TURNED INTO A JACKELOPE TO- -" Too late, Apollo teleported them to the gods know where

"FINALLY ALONE AT LAST" Dionysius says and the flat screens lights in

_"AND WE'RE BACK! FOR THE THALICO VS PERCABETH FIGHT, LET'S WATCH RIGHT NOW!"_

"I heard my son's in TV"

"I heard my daughter's on TV"

Poseidon and Athena says at the same time. Again.

They were about to bicker when Dionysius says

"OH NO. NO. NO. NO. I WILL NOT SPEND TIME WITH YOU TWO ALONE IN A ROOM BICKERING. IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I'D RATHER WATCH THIS WITH MY WIFE!"

Poseidon and Athena were shocked

"Where's Hades and Zeus? The TV show concerns their children too" Athena asks curiously.

"Uncle is being dragged by cereal queen, but Father . . . . hmmm, I dunno, I think he's on a honey moon"

"OH" they both say and the TV SHOW of Percabeth VS Thalico in the Arena started playing

* * *

Meanwhile, Zeus and Hera

* * *

Hera laughed, and Zeus sincerely missed savouring that sound.

"It's nice to have some time alone with you, love" Zeus says

"It's nice too, really" Hera says hugging Zeus while they were walking towards their room.

"Want to have fun all night?" Zeus says wiggling his eyebrows

"Why of course love" Hera says tiptoeing to kiss Zeus

"Think of all the little Areses and Heps that'll be running around after tonight" Hera says on Zeus lips and she deepened the kiss.

"Er, Zeus, love?" Hera says questioningly as she kisses him one more time, but still got no response

"For the Sake of Olympus, Zeus, you've got to stop fainting _everytime _we try!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS! ^_^**

**OH AND ALLEN R, YOU REMIND ME OF ONE OF MY FRIENDS THAT IS ADDICTED TO PERCABETH HAHAHAHA**

**THIS IS FOR YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

* * *

Poseidon was left alone with Athena. He could see lots of problems with this one. Alone. With Athena. This is just too good, er he meant horrible. Yes, horrible.

To prove it, he started listing the things that were horrible

1 he was alone

_But not really_

2 he was with Athena

_But that's not necessarily bad_

3 she will annoy him

_But he likes having her attention_

4 he'll get to annoy her

_But he likes it when she has his attention_

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING!?

He shook his head. Gods, this is what he gets whenever he's alone with her.

"What were you doing?" Athena asked him

"Ever curious, are we?" Poseidon says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Whatever, I don't care" Athena says adopting modern language

"Oh, really?" he says knowing full well that Athena was always curious.

"I was just thinking," Poseidon finally says

"Oh, pity you, did it hurt?" Athena says

And being the genius Poseidon was, he was secretly relieved that he didn't have to make a retort because just then the screen shouted . . .

* * *

_"And we are back! What's up? What's up is that we are having Percabeth VS Thalicooooo! This is my version of sparing" Aphrodite says while gesturing to her background in the screen. _

_" To spar, it must be on two on two. Percabeth and Thalico are bonded. That means 1) they will have to fight but must be within a 5 meter radius from his or her bonded one, and if they get too far they will get a HEART ATTACK!"_

* * *

"WHAT!? That's dangerous! They're fighting for Olympus sake!" Athena roars. Poseidon pales but puts his hand on Athena's shoulders to calm himself

Athena calmed down from Poseidon's hand. Wait, what? She calmed down? Because of Barnacle Beard?! Oh gods, no. But she didn't shrug off his hands either. She needed his support . . . .for now. Aphrodite's going to be the death of her daughter

* * *

_"2)If one gets attacked the other receives the injury. For example, if Thalia stabs Annabeth, Percy will be the one to actually have a wound and bleed to dead!"_

* * *

Poseidon felt weak on the knees and paled paler than Hades.

As if sensing this, Athena hesitantly squeezed his hand. It worked because for a moment, Poseidon was too surprised of what Athena did than worry about his son

* * *

_"And 3) to end the spar you either die or yield! Let the sparing begin!" Aphrodite giggled and disappeared from the screen. _

**_At the center of the arena, Percy's blade was on Nico's and Annabeth's knife was clashed against Thalia's_**

**_Suddenly both pairs jumped in the opposite direction creating distance. _**

**_It was Percabeth who lunged first. Surprisingly Percy went for Thalia and Annabeth went for Nico. They were swords on knife and then they switched. It was Percy on Nico now and Thalia on Annabeth._**

**_Percy was having a hard time because Nico kept unbalancing the ground that he was stepping on._**

**_Meanwhile Thalia was on a stale mate with Annabeth. That's when Thalia decided to charge her knife with electricity. Annabeth realized this soon enough so she backed away, but OH SHOOT, she's GOING TO GO OUT OF BOUNDARIES AND RECEIVE A HEART ATTACK FOR BOTH OF THEM_**

* * *

"NO!" Athena screams

"ShSh" Poseidon tells Athena. "My son will protect her, I promise. He won't let anything hurt her. I won't let anything hurt you"

Athena was surprised at the very least. And Poseidon was mentally facepalming himself.

* * *

**_The moment Annabeth stepped out of boundaries, Percy disregarded Nico and took a big step back so that he'd shorten the distance between him and Annabeth_**

**_Annabeth didn't even bat an eye as if she expected Percy to move where she moved._**

**_Now, because Percy stepped out of the way so suddenly, Nico went unbalanced and was going to topple headfirst and Percy was going to slash_**

**_But as he fell down he twisted so that Nico's sword would clash with Percy_**

**_"I won't let you hurt Thalia" Nico growled knowing full well that if Percy had stab him on the back with the hilt of his sword, Thalia would've felt the pain._**

* * *

Poseidon and Athena were in awe.

Whenever Annabeth was too out of bounds, Percy would retract.

When Percy wanted to push forward, Annabeth automatically pushed towards him so that they don't go out too far from each other.

And they didn't even give signals!

* * *

**_They've been sparing for a while. Nico and Percy were on a dead lock blade on blade but Percy retreated a step. This time Nico didn't lose his balance_**

**_"Nice try, Perce" _**

**_Percy smirked, that wasn't what he was planning. He retreated backward and bend as if to reach his toes so that Annabeth could use him to a step up and jump and do a flip thus avoiding Thalia's lighting_**

**_Nico didn't waste time, he started to charge at Percy but Percy side stepped allowing to sneak a kiss on a cheek on Annabeth. _**

* * *

"PERSEUS! THIS IS NO TIME TO MAKE MOVES ON MY DAUGHTER! YOU IDIOT!"

And that's when Poseidon dropped his hands from Athena's shoulder

"DON'T CALL MY SON AN IDIOT! In fact, that was quite a nice move, I bet your daughter liked it even!" he says bad move.

"That's not the point kelp head! You don't take everything seriously! Not even the fact that your son and my daughter's lives are in danger for some Aphrodite show!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

"I will" and Poseidon takes out his trident and morphs it into a trident –sword thingy. Athena takes out a knife and they, obviously, started sparring.

And when Poseidon was close enough, he slashed, Athena dodged, but not before Poseidon sneaked in a kiss on a cheek

Athena blushed.

But whether or not she was red from the kiss or red from anger I do not know.

"See, it works. My son is not an idiot, if he was, you and your daughter wouldn't be blushing right now" but secretely Poseidon was mentally punching himself because WHY THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?! GROSS!. . . . well maybe not .. . .WHAT DID HE MEAN MAYBE NOT?! GROSS! Or maybe . . .UGH!

"You idiot! I'M NOT BLUSHING"- - but trust me, she was- - "AND YOU STILL DON'T GET THE POINT YOU STUPI- -"

* * *

**She was cut off by a scream from the screen**

**_While their parents were flirting, the battle raged. _**

**_Thalia roared and they were about to clash knife on knife again (she and Annabeth that is)._**

**_Meanwhile Nico and Percy was near them too._**

**_When Percy saw they were going to go stale mate again, he slid between Thalia and Annabeth._**

**_To both of their horrors, they were in mid swing so they couldn't stop the motion_**

**_Nico was in mid swing too because he was slashing on Percy as he step between the girls._**

**_Percy kissed Annabeth square on the lips causing her to drop the knife_**

**"Perseus you idiot! Stop kissing my daughter! Thalia still has her knife on motion!"**

**_Incidentally, or more like according to Percy's plan, Nico's swing at Percy was on timing with Thalia's knife swing, so Thalia and Nico disarmed each other with the force they used to swing._**

**_Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth were _****still****_ making out. Nico and Thalia smirked and together they got their weapons and started to attack Percabeth._**

**_Without breaking the kiss, Percy swung and block both attacks from Thalico, which shocked them before they attack again. This time, Percy swung Annabeth down, with his hand on her back supporting her (you know like in those dance moves) and with timing, had their blades onThalico who were charging on them both without breaking the kiss._**

**_Percy pulled back and both of them smiled. "Yeild?" they both asked at the same time._**

**_"YES PLEASE! I DON'T THINK I CAN SPAR WITH YOU GUYS MAKING OUT AGAIN! THAT WAS GROSS!" Thalia said stomping away._**

**_"Sore loser!" Percy laughed_**

**_"Whatever Kelp Head!"_**

**_And so she stomped off momentarily forgetting that she left her bonded which lead to them simultaneously shouting "GAAAFFFFFFFFFFAAAAQAAAASHEEEEEET"_**

**_Percy had to drag Nico closer to Thalia to get them to stop the heart attack. "Stupid Pinecone Face! Want to get us killed?"_**

_And that's when the screen paused and Aphrodite came into view_

_"And that's it for Percabeth VS Thalico! That was some sweeeeeeeeeet moves Percy! Speaking of Percy's moves, we are now having the question of the day: does Percy Jackson kiss horribly or deliciously? Find out the answer later tonight with today's segment of HALFBLOOD KARAOKE. See you tomorrow guys!"_

_And the credits started popping in_

* * *

"Obviously, my son is a great kisser!" Poseidon says

Athena snorts, and takes a step toward Poseidon.

"Oh yeah, how did you know Poseidon? Have you tested it?"

And that's when Poseidon blushed. "OF COURSE NOT"

"I never knew you that no one wanted to kiss you so much that you had to kiss your son!" Athena laughs and for a moment Poseidon was distracted by her laugh

"Stupid owl head, if you'd go around and ask, _a lot_ _of woman_ are _begging_ me to kiss them" Poseidon says and for some reason Athena felt a bit annoyed with the word of a lot, woman, and begging together in one sentence that Poseidon said.

"And for your information, I know that Percy's a great kisser because it _runs in the family_" Poseidon says

And Athena burst in to laughter. "Oh yeah?" she says taking a step closer as if challenging the lord of the sea. Poseidon moved closer. "Want to test it?" he glares and smirks at the same time. Athena glares back. Wrong move, she. . . she had to get lost at sea . . er, she means lost in his eyes . . . er, somehow they felt the same.

Before both of them realised, they were leaning towards each other.

Realising this, Athena pushed Poseidon backward hard.

Poseidon stumbled back

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING?!" Athena screamed.

"I WASN"T THE ONLY ONE LEANING DOWN YOU KNOW!" and Poseidon vanished.

_What the hell were you doing?_ Athena told herself

And she heard a chuckle around the corner

Olympus, no, Athena looked and she saw the goddess none other than Hestia

"How long- -"

"My son will protect her, I promise. He won't let anything hurt her. I won't let anything hurt you" Hestia mimics Poseidon's voice perfectly

Athena blushed

"The whole time?" Hestia nods

What the hell was happening between her and Poseidon?


	8. Chapter 8

**Allen R, sorry, but I think I won't have some one on one Percabeth until maybe two more chaps, give or take a chap**

**T1nyDanc3r I did include a 'Poseidon divorced Amphitrite' thing in one of the chaps! Ooooh, and I think Pothena is weird too! But this was a request from a friend! Speaking of, 'friend' I hoped you liked it! :p hahahaha**

**Seoul Sweetheart This was after the Giant War so Nico's older and Thalia's still one day to Fifteen since she's a hunter ^_^**

**Oh and Guest who requested my song: you little spoiler you! Hahaha, I was actually already planning using I would, but it ain't for Nico or Percy sorry.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

* * *

I watched Thalia and Nico grumble off and I laughed at them

"Is it that gross making out with me?" Percy says half joking and winking at me

". . . . ."

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed half panicking.

"I'm joking! I'm joking seaweed brain!" I explained laughing. He fakes pout and fakes hurt.

I laughed at his expression. He was too cute

"Ow c'mon! I said I was joking!" I say pulling him in for a kiss, and he gladly kissed me back. He pulled away and asked "Does that mean I'm a great kisser?"

And I couldn't help but laugh

"You're a horrible kisser!" I say and he had an expression of fake hurt

"Then why do you kiss me so often!" He says whining like a kid

"Because I love you enough to endure horrible make out sessions" I say sarcastically

"Oh whatever, you know you like it" And kissed me. I was more than happy to kiss back.

I pulled away this time. "Then why did you ask if I liked in the first place?" I ask. "Whatever. Hey you didn't deny liking it!" He says teasing me

"I didn't agree to it either, Seaweed brain," I tease him, but truthfully, he really is a good kisser, but no need to tell him that, he's just a bigger ego.

"You're hurting my feelings, Wise girl. Maybe I should kiss another girl and ask them if I'm a good kiss- -"

I didn't let him finish that sentenced for I kissed him yet again, pulled away, and punched his guts. "Alright, alright, you're a good kisser!" I say admitting it.

"Mm, wanna go back to the lake?" he asks.

"What'll we do there?"

"Let's sneak out of camp" Percy says wearing one of his trouble making grins

"I think you've been spending too much time with the Stolls" I tell him

"Please Annabeth! Please! I promise we'll get back in time for dinner!"

Obviously, I gave in thus explaining why we were now deep underwater.

Percy kept talk to fishes and I just watched him. I like watching him. He'd look crazy talking to fishes though if it weren't for the fact that he was a son of the sea god.

Percy laughed.

I raised an eyebrow

"What did he say?" I still sometimes find it weird to talk under water

"You want to know?" Percy smiles playfully, I laugh at him and say yes.

He looks at the fish as if he was telling it something

The fish nodded and Percy closed his eyes in concentration and when his eyes open, it literally looked like the sea.

He put a thumb over my head muttered something I didn't catch. It glowed light. And when he finished, I swear he looked ready to pass out.

_So did it work, my Lord?_ I hear a voice say. I look around. There was no one there. But the fish

Oh

Percy shook his head groggily

_I think so, Seb, you test it out_

And the fish looked at me

_If you can understand me then my Lord will probably kill me because I'm telling you that he told me not to tell you that he told me that you were the most- -_

And that's when Percy realised I could understand the fish and tackled the fish

_Hey! She could understand you and you told me you wouldn't tell!_ Percy whined

_The most what?_ I ask the fish

_Er look! A school of fish!_ Percy said trying to distract me but the fish looked at the school

_That's my school, lord!_ The fish says signalling the school to come over and they did happily greeting us.

And unfortunately, Percy's plan was a success because I couldn't press the issue any further since the school started asking so many questions

And we swam farther and farther from the Camp talking to fishes

_SO! IS THE LORD YOUR BOYFRIEND?_

_IS HE SWEET?_

_DOES HE LIKE TELL YOU WHAT THEY TELL US_

And so on and so forth, I didn't even get a chance to answer

_What are they talking about_? I say gesturing to Percy and the male fishes of the school

_Hmmm, they're probably talking about they're next gimmick_ one of the fishes say. And yes, truthfully, it was kind of weird talking to them

_Next Gimmick? Does Percy come here often? _I ask

_Oh yes! _They said gleefully

_The Lord would always play with us! And then sometimes when we can't play because of work, he even helps us with our odd jobs!_

_And he'd always go on a gimmick with the boys!_

_And if not the Lord would be telling stories about- -OOPS nothing! _One of the fish squeeled

_What nothing?_ I ask

_Well, er, Lord would always talk about _you_._ They say and I swear of all the things that you were allowed to do underwater, why was blushing included in the list?

And then I thought of something. _What does he say about me then?_

But at that moment, a dull light shone on my forehead and faded

Percy noticed this and swam towards me.

"Urgh, sorry Wise Girl, I didn't know it had a time limit" Percy says and I told him it was okay even though it was not because I couldn't get the answer to the question.

Percy told the school of fish goodbye and we started making our way back to camp.

"So, why do you talk about me to fishes?" I asked and he started choking on water

"Er . . . ." He says blushing "Secret!" And speeds up swimming.

"No fair!" And I started gaining on him. But he then used his powers for a few meter boost, and I gained on him, and then he gave himself another boost, and so on and so forth

Occasionally, fishes would look at us with a face of horror because we kept on bickering while laughing as we went on our little race

Before we knew it, we were back to shore.

"Just tell me, Seaweed brain, and I promise I won't kick you too hard" I say hahaha

"It's a secret, wise girl"

And I was about to say something when we heard the horn blow signalling dinner

"Oh no you don't, Percy. This isn't over, I won't kiss you if you until you tell me" I say sticking out my tongue

"AAW!" And he said leaning down trying to catch me into a kiss and I avoided and thus the kissing wars.

"Oh shoot! Dinner!" I say and jog to the pavilion. Percy jogged after me and tried unsuccessfully to get a peck on my cheek.

We laughed the whole way and when we arrived everyone was there and looked at us with smirking looks.

Well anyway, we obviously blushed and continued to seat anywhere since it didn't matter and soon dinner was over, so it only meant one thing . . . . . karaoke camp fire.

* * *

Piper's POV

* * *

Okay, so technically, the day didn't go out as I pictured it

1 I lost the list (my siblings groaned but that didn't stop them from making a new one. They said they were putting it on action tomorrow. I hope not, I was part of the list *groans*)

2 My mother had the list

3 My mother lost the list

4 I dragged Leo everywhere

5 Leo tied me at the forgery

6 We spent two hours in the infirmary

Number six was because Leo wouldn't stop smacking himself therefore smacking me. Ugh.

Anyway, we were surrounding the camp fire and it was a brilliant orange because of the camp's obvious excitement.

A lot of people were talking

Oh, and did I mention that apparently children below 6 years old were not bonded? Lucky them.

Oh and the midnight curfew was only applicable to 13's and above. Lucky us!

Anyway, we were waiting for our mother to start the instructions for Karaoke and our rankings of the day, whatever that meant.

Speaking of mom, here she is.

"Hello Campers!" she says cheerfully. Hello my bonded ass, mother. . . . wait ew, that means it's leo's bonded ass, never mind.

"Okay, the Karaoke will go like this. I will require three Half Bloods to sing every night, but besides that, you all go and have some fun with the Karaoke! And then, right, before curfew, we shall announce the rankings for today, the bottom of the rankings will get punished, and whoever is #1 in the final rankings . . . I shall give them a . . ." Mom pauses biting her lips thinking. "Give them a blessing" she smiles mischievously

The camp fire changed color to match up with the camp's curious state

What punishment? How did she base it from? What blessing?

"Okay! The microphone that the singer will be holding will shuffle through the demigod's life and. . . .well, let's just say it affects the song you pick. Oh, and I might add, that the three demigods required to sing must chose a song dedicated to his or her partner, and the partner of the required half blood. . . . er, let's just say they'll be in for a surprise once their partner starts singing" she says winking at me

What?

Processing

Processing

Processing

OH NO OH NO

NO

"Our first required singer, GIVE IT UP FOR LEO VALDEZ!"

OH GODS. MY MOTHER'S MAKING ME GO THROUGH LIVING HELL.


	9. Chapter 9

**Allen r, you expected those two chaps didn't you? :3 Hahaha**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing ^_^**

**Oh, and if for some reason I don't update for more than two days, it's probably because**

**1 I lost internet connection**

**2 I was fresh out of ideas**

**3 I was busy with Kumon**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

* * *

Piper's POV

* * *

Mom told us the bond distance will not be implemented once Leo got the microphone.

He was shaking when he got the 'special' microphone

And once he got the microphone he did the one thing all boys in camp were itching to do ever since they were bonded.

He ran away.

Which resulted to mom snapping her fingers and Leo appearing back on the mini stage he picked up

The mic shined a pink light and disappeared.

The music started coming from no where

* * *

**_Lately I found myself thinking (thinking)  
Been dreaming about you a lot (a lot)  
And up in my head I'm your boyfriend (boyfriend)  
But that's one thing you've already got_**

* * *

Was it just me or did I see a video screen playing we fell off the grand canyon and Jason flown me to safety

_Oh right you are daughter! This is the 'special' something the partner of the one singing gets to experience. It's kind of like a music video in the background, and it searches the memories of the one seeing and place it together for a very obvious meaning_ I heard my mother say

_WHAT?! Isn't that an invasion of privacy?!_ I demanded

_I'm the Goddess of Love, dove, there's no privacy when it comes to Love_ She tells me

So does that mean Leo . . . . no, Love can be for friends for best friends for brothers. That's my mothers domain too

_Yes, daughter, keep telling yourself that_

* * *

_**He flies to camp every morning (morning)  
While I walk alone in the rain (the rain)  
He'd kill me without any warning (warning)  
If he took a look in my brain**_

* * *

And the screen showed all the times Leo saw Jason and I flying and stuff and me laughing. And I swore I could _feel_ Leo feeling sad that he wasn't the one who made me laugh

_Oh and don't worry dear, no one sees the video but Leo's bonded mate_ And I could've sworn mother winked at me

* * *

**_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would (I would)  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would (I would)  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would (I would)  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would_**

* * *

And then for that part, it showed all of the times Jason and I talked and almost kissed, but Jason stopped himself because of his lost memories

All the times he hesitated

All of the times he left me hanging

* * *

**_Back in my head we were laughing  
I thought things were going alright (alright, alright, alright)_**

* * *

And then the screen showed all the times Leo and I were talking, teasing each other, laughing because of each other

* * *

**With a sign on my back saying 'kick me'  
Reality ruined my life**

* * *

And then the screen showed _those times _again except instead of stopping at the part we were laughing, it went on to the part where Jason interrupted us to talk to me, but never really took the big step and instead hesitated and gave up.

* * *

**It feels like I'm constantly playing  
****_A game that I'm destined to lose  
'Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend  
He's got thirteen SPQR tattoos_**

* * *

At that, it showed all of our adventures together

The times I was in trouble

And the times Jason saved me

What I didn't know was that it was also the times that Leo tried to save me only to be beaten at it by Jason

* * *

**_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would (I would)  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would (I would)  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would (I would)  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would (I would, I would)_**

* * *

And that's when Leo's background changed to the times he thought of actually telling me to give up on Jason

* * *

**_Would he please you?  
Would he kiss you?  
Would he treat you like I would (I would)?  
Would he touch you?  
Would he need you?  
Would he love you like I would?_**

* * *

Now it showed all the times he comforted me, listened to me, did everything for me

* * *

**_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well, if it was me then I would (I would, I would)  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would, I would, yeah, I would, yeah._**

* * *

The song ended and some of the clapped

Leo went back beside me but didn't even look at me

I . . . I really didn't know what to think.

Well, I was still hurt by Jason who chose Camp Jupiter and Reyna

If it weren't for Leo always being there. . . . I stopped all my thinking tracks and realized and notice one line _Leo always being there_

Like a friend?

He talked to me like a friend

He knew me like a best friend

He comforted me like a brother

Or was it something completely different from the start?

* * *

Leo's POV

* * *

I was phucking nervous

And I was starting to dance all around

I couldn't take every one's stares

Being ADHD didn't help so I started dancing a bit

Maybe I could show off

I mean, I'm not that bad at singing, right? Other people were singing along and so far no one had bleeding ears

But I dared to take a peek at Piper

And I regretted it in an instant

For one, I couldn't take my eyes off of her once I did

And for two, she wasn't even looking at me! She just stared behind me as if watching some kind of video at my back

She was watching everything on stage except me!

AND IT REALLY HURT.

Why the hell does it hurt?

Why did it hurt when Jason hurt Piper?

_Because, she's my friend. Right, she's my friend_

Why did it hurt when Jason always spent time with Piper?

_Because she's your best friend and you weren't used to some one getting all of her time. Yes, that's it_

Why did it hurt knowing Piper's memories were fake and Jason was just taking advantage of a beautiful girl who had conveniently (at least in Jason's POV) possessed memories of being in love with him?

_Because, you were protective. Because, I'm like her little brother_

That's right, it couldn't be anything more than that

Because if it was, it'll just hurt even more, because she wouldn't even allow any of that.

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

Leo wasn't voice wasn't so bad

And the way he sang it got everyone riled up

"Hey, seewead brain, would you sing for me?" Annabeth asked curiously

"no" I said right away

She pouted

"Why?"

"Because I don't sing, wise girl" I tell her

"Even for me?"

"Even for you" And with that she shrug off my arm that was around her and scooted a little bit away

"Hey," I said and leaned down to peck her cheeks and tell her that I'll just make up for not being able to sing when she leaned away

"And I told you, I won't allow you to kiss me, remember?"

Aww

I was going to admit to her that what I talked about the fishes was how she was beautiful and smart and gorgeous and amazing and . . .where was I?

Oh right, I was going to admit those embarrassing things when Aphrodite said

"AND NEXT UP! TRAVIS STOLL!"

And then we cheered

And Travis was quickly and wobbly pushed up the stage

The mic glowed again but that's when Connor jumped up the stage

"Lady Aphrodite, would you mind if I sing a duet for my brother"

"Hey! This was going to be for Katie!- -Er, I mean, uh, forget I said anything!" Travis says and I saw Katie blush

Oooh, they finally getting together? I wonder what happened

"Look, I wanted to tell my partner something too!" Conner said

Silence washed over the campfire

Wrong move Conner

All of the hunters bows were pointed at Conner

"HEY!HEY! HEY! I'M NOT HITTING ON HER!"

Phoebe's bow was pointed at Conner but she raised an eyebrow

Conner looked a bit horrified and it didn't help that he had bruises in his arms

"Look, I . . . I just want to say sorry, Phoebe, and er, . . .it's hard to say it, so just let me sing it, please?" And that's when the hunters pushed the string back ward and was just ready to let go

"NO! DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS CONNER!"

And with that, Aphrodite snapped her fingers and the arrows on their bows disappeared

"HEY!"

"Oh, just give the boy a chance. I happen to know that the song the mic searched in Travis's brain is the same song the mic had for Conner. Now, if the song is any bit inappropriate, I all give you permission to have your arrows, shoot the boys, tie them up, torture them, and then, kill them"

Travis and Conner gulp suddenly not so sure about singing

Meanwhile the hunters looked at each other shrugged, grinned (and evilly if I might add), and shot high fives

Aphrodite gestured for them to start

Conner and Travis took in a deep breath

"Look, Katie, I really meant what I said back then," and a lot of EEEEPS and OH MY GOOOODS were thrown. What we all didn't know (including me) was that what Travis meant was meaning when he said he wanted to be friends

"And Phoebe" Conner was going to say something and Phoebe glared at him and said "EEP NEVER MIND!"

And the song started playing.

* * *

**_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you_**

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
yeah Yeah

* * *

Phoebe's POV

* * *

I was itching for my bow

How dare this _boy_ sing a song for me

But I was seeing some sort of video from behind him

And then I understood.

Ah, I see. He is trying.

But he is still a _boy_

And I shan't forget that

* * *

Katie's POV

* * *

**_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
remind you_**

Ohh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
Yeah Yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye

* * *

I can't believe everything I'm seeing behind Travis

He does know that since I'm watching the video, his reputation is ruined, right?

_He doesn't know child, you're the only one who can see this_

Ow.

I'm glad I became friends with Travis. I had a good day, gained a new friend, and I could count on him, really.

And as if on signal, he sang:**__**

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
you can count on me cos' I can count on you

* * *

I'm really glad we decided to become friend

_Yes, child, _friends_, for now_

What?!

* * *

Conner's POV

* * *

I was so glad I got all of that out loud

I mean a lot has happened today

And . . . well, I kind of gotten guilty acting immature at Phoebe

So I wanted to prove myself to her

That maybe, even just a little bit, men aren't the complete fools they thought us to be

I . . .I just wanted to gain her . . . .respect

And maybe for her to . . . what's the word? . . . acknowledge me.

Yes that's it. So that's why singing count on me felt right.

OH BUT DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA

I DONT LIKE HER LIKE HER

IN FACT SHE CAUGHT ME STARING AT- - OOPS! NICE TRY! I SHALL NEVER REVEAL WHO MY SECRET CRUSH IS!

I walked back from the stage and went my way to Phoebe

Once we met eyes, I was kind of afraid. Did she get what I was saying? Or did she misunderstood

And I was afraid she'd punch me . . . or herself (since we learned it the hard way, at least for me, that it's more effective hurting herself)

But instead she smiled.

And it was so little that I had 99.99 percent chance to miss it

But it was gone as fast as it came

and she made the sliding your thumb across your neck i'll-kill-you gesture

I guess that's her way of saying 'let's see'

I gulp and my confidence, just a little bit though, seeped back

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

Whoa, was it me, or for a second I thought Phoebe actually smiled? It was just a small one, but still!

Urgh, anyway

That's Leo, Travis, and Conner. Three of them now

So the campers were rushing up to be the next one (mostly the Apollo cabin)

Annabeth and I got up and somehow bumped into Leo, Piper, Travis, Katie, Conner, and Phoebe

"Hey" we greeted each other

"Wow guys, that was some singing" I told them smiling

"Yeah, How did it feel girls, to be dedicated a song to? All that's left is for a music video" Annabeth says joking

To my surprise

Phoebe laughed like she had an insight joke

And Katie and Piper blushed

Annabeth raised an eyebrow

Piper Phoebe and Katie eyed each other

Their eyes widened

"You saw something too?!" They said

Saw what?

They looked at each other, and as if someone talked into their mind, they both nodded.

"Man, girls are creepy" Leo whispers

"Yeah, I am so dam tired of getting beat up by them" Travis says

"I know, everything feels like a soap opera Aphrodite set up for entertainment" Conner groaned

And I laughed

"Yeah, imagine our parents watching us in the throne room!" I say lauging

"Right. . . hey guys, that could be possible, you know, my dad does have some Live TV shows" Leo says. Our eyes widened

And we started laughing

"Nah! They wouldn't" I tell them

"Yeah, they aren't jerks" Conner says

"And besides, if _our_ lives are entertainment, then they seriously need to get a life" Travis adds and we started laughing

* * *

Meanwhile in Olympus

* * *

**"Nah! They wouldn't" Percy tells them**

** "Yeah, they aren't jerks" Conner says**

A lot of the gods blushed and had their eyes wide

Everyone was present (except for Hera and Zeus. All the other gods knew they were, ehem, busy, if you know what they mean)

They gasp at the conversation of a few of the Heroes of Olympus

**"And besides, if ****_our_**** lives are entertainment, then they seriously need to get a life" Travis adds and they started laughing**

"IT WAS ALL HEP'S IDEA!" they say all pointing at the said god at the same time and flashing out.

Hephaestus was too stunned at their reactions

Hestia started laughing

"Don't worry, Hep. I saw in the fire, they just went to their homes to _secretly_ watch the show alone"

"I know, Auntie. I saw it in the viewer's list. Really, they didn't have to be embarrassed about it. Tss."

_Aphrodite showed up in the screen, "And now! For the Rankings and Punishments of the Day!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys, this was short**

**I need to go to mass ^_^**

**I'll update again in the next five hours, I promise!**

**Thank you for the review, by the way! I really appreciate them ^_^**

**Oh, and DISCLAIMER: please refer to the disclaimer in the last chapter**

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

Okay, so it was punishment and ranking time, I mean, it's Aphrodite, how bad could it be?

APPARENTLY IT WAS HELL-NO-WAY SCARY

Ow! Okay, okay, I won't spoil! Sheesh. You didn't have to hit me, NeverAgain717

Anyway, so apparently, for the next few weeks, we are being monitored and ranked according to our love life.

I shiver at the thought that Aphrodite watches my life like a soap opera

The top 3 will always be announced, and on the final day, number 3 will receive Aphrodite's 'blessing'

Meanwhile the Bottom 40 will receive punishment.

Speaking of Top 3 Bottom 40, Aphrodite's announcing it

"Okay, Love-campers! I shall announce it now"

And she snapped her fingers, a huge screen (as big as a house) appeared and different pairs of faces were being rolled (you know ling numbers in a slot machine)

"AND #3 is!"

And the faces slowed rolling down

And then for some reason we were leaning in anticipation

The faces slowed down with a few campers

And we thought it was going to be Piper and Leo

But it rolled up a few more

And it landed on Thalia and Nico!

OOOOOH

The hunters were wide eyed

From shock

"WHAT?!" Thalia screams and Nico looked like he could pass out

The camp burst into cheers (from the girls) whistles (from the boys) and er. . . some audible death threats (from the hunters)

"Alright! Alright! Settle down!" Aphrodite says but I could see it in her face that she liked what she does to the audience . . . .except for the hunters

"Okay! Now for our top 2 NUMBER TWO!"

And then the screen showing the slot machine of faces rolled again

And then it was slowing down

It stopped at

PHOEBE AND CONNOR?!

And the hunters went wild

With arrows and I swear I could see poison from the tips

Campers scattered everywhere

Aphrodite was laughing her butt off

But someone screamed

"LOOK! IT'S STILL MOVING!"

And we looked.

Sure enough it was moving very slowly

And then finally it stopped with

"CONGRATULATIONS Tratie!" Aphrodite says

Cue in very relieved hyperventilating Conner

Cue in i-knew-it-wasn't-them looks from Hunters

Cue in Aphrodite cabin squealing

Cue in wide eyed Katie

Cue in looking anywhere but the screen and Katie blushing Travis

And cue in wolf whistles and cheers from the entire camp!

This was kinda going great.

"AND NOW! FOR THIS DAYS NUMBER ONE!"

And the slot machine started rolling again

And this time there were sound effects

The whole camp was riled up.

Silence

And it stopped.

At a very familiar picture.

"Hey! Who's the girl in the picture? She looks familiar! and she's soooo beautiful too!" I shout breaking the silence.

I mean, seriously, the girl in the picture was BEAUTIFUL

"SHUT UP SEAWEED BRAIN" says a blushing Annabeth

"EEEP" "YIEEEEE" and whistles were thrown

"That's right folks! OUR NUMBER ONE FOR THE DAY IS PERCABEETH~~~!"

Aphrodite says and I turn to smile at Annabeth

"What did you say that for, stupid?" Annabeth says but I know she can't help smiling

And I kiss her lightly on the lips. Why lightly? I was about to deepen the kiss when

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

I swore it was a banshee.

BUT NO.

IT WAS WORSE

It was the Aphrodite Cabin and Aphrodite herself!

"Dam it! I forgot they were here" I whisper to Annabeth which made her laugh

"PERCY!" all of the boys and THE HUNTERS groaned in unison.

"Don't make moves with Aphrodite with you!"

"Wanna make us deaf?!"

And the all time classical favourite

"GET A ROOM!"

I laughed

"GET A GIRLFRIEND" I shot back and the camp laughed

"Okay! Hush hush! It's time for the punishments!"

And I swear, Aphrodite's evil laugh would have made Kronos and Hades' cry.


	11. Chapter 11

**HAHAHAHAHA THIS IS SHORT TOO**

**Again, thanks for the reviews ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

"OH WAIT! I FORGOT TO MENTION SOMETHING"

And the whole camp groan. I mean, seriously, she's been hinting on the punishment and scaring our shyts but she keeps on leaving us hanging

"The top 3 everyday has a prize. I assume the prize will take all of the day tomorrow so you six are excuse from camp activities tomorrow and can go wherever you want!"

And Nico and I high fived Travis and I wrap my arms around again

Some "Awww" "Ugh" and "No fair" were thrown hahaha.

"And,s o the Bottom 40 are . . . ."

Okay, so this is it.

The epiphany

What is the punishment?

The moment of truth. Hey isn't that the song? Wait, what? Stupid ADHD brain

Okay, so the gigantic slot machine on the screen was replaced by forty smaller slot machines and were all rolling.

There was silence

One by one the, slot machines stopped rolling.

Finally the last one stopped.

But there was something very weird

Because all of the people in the pictures were . . . were. . . .

Travis POV

Okay right, so the last picture stopped. Most of them were hunters, and their partners . . .well, I wasn't sure if they were their partners because all of them were- -

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

And we turned to see where it came from.

It came from the left

And the owner of the voice was

Mark.

The Son of Ares

Er . . . .

I mean daughter . . . . I think

OH MY GODS

And then suddenly "KYAAAA"'s were heard all over and we had to cover our ears

"TURN US BACK!"

"GAAAH!"

"SHYYYT!"

"GROSS DUDE YOU WERE CHECKING US OUT!"

And then an IM Appeared

IT was really big.

And we saw a blonde with cropped hair up to the shoulders with blue electric eyes

Beside him was a tall broad woman with a baby face and black hair.

"CAMP HALF BLOOD! WE, MALE PEOPLE OF CAMP JUPITER, REQUEST A RESCUE MISSION! PLEASE! IF YOU ARE NOT YET CAPTURED BY APHRODITE FULLY, PLEASE ESCAPE BEFORE PUNISHMENTS. ESPECIALLY THE VOICE, THIS IS THE PRAETOR OF ROME, AND WE ARE NOW IN MASS PANIC"

but Aphrodite blasted the IM again. and it disappeared

Yup. This is crazy.

The punishment?

The punishment of the Bottom 40 was

All the boy-partners WERE TURNED INTO GIRLS.

The hot blonde and tall chick in the IM? I'm pretty sure that was Jason and Frank

I shiver.

AH LIVING HELL.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

Okay, so considering that I didn't turn into a girl, it was quite pretty funny to watch. The Hunters had grins plastered all over their faces. The boys . . . er, I mean girls, had their heads down in shame.

Conner in the other hand was shameless.

Actually, she was quite pretty with wavy long hair up to her shoulders. . . . OH MY PHUCKING GODS THAT SOUNDED SOOO GROSS.

Anyway, Conner was ramping down and saying "make way, excuse me" with a girly hand flick gesture and flipping her hair.

That's when she/he saw Travis. Conner stopped on her tracks and I could see Phoebe near trying not to laugh.

And Conner did the last thing I expected him to do

He had his right hand on his left shoulders, his left on his right side of the waste and said in a slutty voice "Oh, Travis, don't luck at me, I'm hideous" with an accent

He said it the way Fluer did in Harry Potter when they drank the potion.

We burst into laughter and Conner seemed to be happy of the effect he/she had.

"Well, I must say, you're not that bad, Conner. Maybe I _can_ get along with you without killing you" Phoebe says grinning

"Meh, you're only saying that now because I'm a girl!" It really was funny.

Travis and Nico seemed to high fived. "What's up?"Conner asked and Nico smirked gesturing for Travis. Travis held out a recorder and it kept on replaying

_I'm a girl, I'm a girl, I'm a girl_ in Conner's voice. Oh my gods, they recorded it. This is too good to be true. "BLACKMAIL MATERIAL!" And we hi fived each other.

Apparently, the whole camp heard us and when they realised what we meant they had evil grins that would make Ares run for mommy.

And all the boys turned into girls were glaring us. "Why the hell did you give them that idea dude?!" and they started chasing us around the campfire and us laughing our butts off.

"Stop chasing us, girls! There's enough Travis for everyone!" Travis shouted with mock flirting in his tones

"THAT'S JUST GROSS" and the camp kept on laughing.

Oh and Annabeth smacked herself (therefore smacking me) because since they were chasing after us, Katie, her, Thalia, and Phoebe were forced to run because if they don't we were going to be beat up, therefore they will get beat up, and if we ran without them we'll get beat up _and_ get a heart attack

"Oh, I'm just glad that we weren't in the Bottom 40" Nico laughs

"Our manhood will be questioned!" Travis says

"I didn't know you two had manhood to be questioned" Thalia says earning laughs from the girls and us glaring at them

I wrap my arm around Annabeth. "Don't worry, Wise Girl, even if I was turned into a girl, I'd still fall for you over and over again" I tell her.

"That's easy for you to say! You won't be the girl who's gonna have to kiss a girl!" she says sticking her tongue out. And she had a mischievous glint in her eyes O-oh. She faked pout. "If I turned into a boy, would you still go out with me?"

And I was taken aback. Oh my gods, how am I gonna answer this?

"Ooooooooh!" Thalia says loving this

"Trapped, dude" Nico says and Travis was ROFL

"Yes, Percy, if Annabeth was gone, and you had a boy version, will the almighty ever so straight hero of Olympus date a guy?" Conner says laughing and Annabeth was looking at me expectantly

Oh gods, this is torture!

I gulp. "Well, er, I . . ." I say and Annabeth glares at me. Oh gods. "Of course I will! I'll date you as a guy, as long as it's you!" I shout. Annabeth grinned and then frowned as if realizing something. "Either you really like me" she says "or you're not straight" she looks at me with doubt and my eyes grow wide.

"No! No! I'm straight! I like you don't I?" oh my gods. Travis and Nico were laughing at my misery

"But if you're straight, doesthat mean you wouldn't date me as a guy?" she says glaring

"Of course I would!"

"Then you're bi"

"Argh!"

And they all laugh and Annabeth was still glaring. Oh gods. I don't know what to do so I kissed her. And when I pulled away. "Alright, alright! Percy Jackson shall be a bi if it's Annabeth Chase who made him be one!" I tell her. And she smiled contently but I heard my voice saying over and over again

_Percy Jackson shall be a bi, Percy Jackson shall be a bi_

"TRAVIIIIIIIIIIS! YOUUUUUUUUU RECORDED IIIIIIIT! I'M GONNAAAAAAAA KILL KATIIEEEEEEEEEE! I shout and I was about to stab Katie (since it'll be Travis who's gonna hurt) and realising this, Katie was about to run when

"Percy! Is that true? You like guys?" And behind me was Aphrodite. Oh gods, I have a bad feeling about this.

"Well why didn't you say so! Here!" and then she snapped her fingers and a pink smoke enveloped Annabeth and when the smoke cleared

My eyes were wide that I stumbled to the ground

And I swear, every girl at camp was staring at her….er him

Because right now, my oh so hot girlfriend had shaggy twisty blonde hair and all the girls were eye-raping her more intensely than they do to Jason Grace himself

Oh gods, a she-devil made me a boyfriend who's hotter than me.

And that's just sounded and is so wrong in so many different meanings, in so many different ways


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRYYYY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE IN A LONG TIME**.

**EVEN MY OWN COUSIN HATES ME FOR NOT UPDATING**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

Oh great. It was bad enough before that lots of new campers would always stare at Annabeth before finally getting it through their thick skulls that she's not available, now I'll have to compete with _girls_ as well!

I mean seriously. The boy fraction of the camp had their jaws on the floor. The girl fraction of the camp had their jaws midway to the floor and a waterfall of drool coming out. And the hunter fraction looked like they were being tortured by Gaea and Kronos all together. It must be because of the fact that they realized Aphrodite could change them into boys within a snap. With said she-devil in mind:

"APHRODITE CHANGED HER BACK!" I screamed.

"NO!" Aphrodite said amusement in her face

"What the hell?! What do you want me to do to get her to change back?!" I tell her

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelll" Aphrodite dragged the voice "Earlier, I eavesdrop on you and Annabeth and heard you telling her that you won't sing for her. If you sing for her tomorrow, I'll turn her back now" Aphrodite said

I face palmed. Great, now I have to sing

"Fine! Fine!" I tell her. And another pink smoke enveloped Annabeth. Sure enough, when the smoke cleared, I was standing in front of the most beautiful woman in the world again.

A lot of girls said "AW! NOOO!"

I scowled at them, and put a hand on Annabeth's waist and pushed her closer to me "She's taken" I growled.

"Percy! Don't tell me you're jealous of a girl?" Annabeth said with a smirk

"Of course I am! Everyone wants a piece of my beautiful wise girl now a days" I say and kiss her cheek.

"Okay, people, commotion's over! I want the top 3 to go to the Big House!" Aphrodite announced

And so we went to the Big House

* * *

Travis POV

* * *

Okay, so this is what Katie and I did when we were part of the top 3 _couples_: we played it off as if it never happened

And I'm…cool with that. Right? Right.

I mean, we're friends, I'm not pranking her, she's not trying to kill me, I'm not killed, it's all good, yes? Yes.

So anyway, I was getting fidgety on the way to the Big House

I mean seriously, it's just been one day and Aphrodite's managed to turn 40 boys into girls. I don't think her prizes will be any better!

But then, I've got to hand it to her. What she's doing so far are so Hermes-level-prank-material.

Thalia, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Katie and I arrived at the Big House where Aphrodite handed us an old parchment

"What's this?" Percy asked and Aphrodite grinned mischievously…if I didn't know any better, I'd say the goddess of love had some Hermes blood in her

"It's your prize" Aphrodite answered.

"An empty old parchment?" Nico asked sceptically

"It's empty for now! You're excused for the rest of the day tomorrow and will be going on a date!" Aphrodite exclaimed

"WHAT?!" Thalia and Katie exclaimed. Sheesh, we were friends right? Katie didn't have to hate the idea of dating me so badly. That kind of hurt….

"Yes, yes, I knew you'd love it! I even bought you guys a car! When you leave camp tomorrow, your first destination will appear, and then when you're done with the destination, the next stop would appear, and so on and so forth! Yippie isn't it!" Aphrodite says

"NO!" Thalia and Katie says

"It's not that bad, isn't it, Wise Girl?" Percy asked Annabeth. "Not bad at all," she says. We groan. Of course, to them, this would be a golden opportunity.

"Oh! And if you don't finish the map, you won't be able to go back to camp!" Aphrodite added

"WHAT!?" this time all of us said that.

"So let me get this straight" Thalia says glaring at the love goddess. "You're kicking us out of camp"

"Yes" Aphrodite says

"And are blackmailing us to go on dates" Thalia continued

"Go on"

"Because if we don't, we can't go into the safety of camp and obviously have our scents attract monsters" Thalia finishes

"Exactly! Now, you guys can thank me later! Off to bed or something! You have a big day tomorrow!" Aphrodite chirped

"WHAT PART OF _'I swore off from the company of men and I am a forever maiden_' do you not understand, woman?!" Thalia screeched and Nico cringed

"Nothing at all!" Aphrodite chirped happily

I look at Katie and saw she had a face of horror

Oh joy.

* * *

The She-Devil's POV

* * *

Everything was going according to plan! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tratie is set upped. If everything is according to plan, at the end of Day 3 of this week, Tratie will realize their feelings for sure

Percabeth? Mmmmm, their sweet for now. It has been a long time since I messed with their love lives….hmmm…I still have six days for that.

Thalico? It's unlikely….BUT, if I have someone push a little shove…hmm, I'll have this put into motion at Day 3….but it's risky…I might make them hate each other for all eternity (for Thalia that is) and for the rest of Nico's life….oh, and Nico might hold a grudge….nah, who cares?

As for my daughters.

Piper and Drew….

That's the most complicated. Drew, my daughter dear, well she's a bitch, BUT by the end of this week I'll have her either be a good girl in love, or the shy girl with a broken heart.

I wonder….I'll put them as a third party on Liper

Yes that's perfect.

I look at the sky. I've set up everything I needed for my favourite couples. I have time, so I guess, I could mess with my dear family's love life after all. I closed my eyes in concentration.

OOOOOOOOOH

POTHENA is becoming potent. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEk

Meanwhile, Hermes, oh my gods, Hermes the charmer was actually offended. And it seems miss I'll-be-a maiden-goddess-of-the-hunt is actually feeling guilty

Apollo the player is playing once again. Sigh. The greatest achievement and most impossible one a goddess of love can do is getting Apollo to actually fall for someone seriously in a 'no-one-but-her' kind of way. Sheesh.

Hera and Zeus? Mmmm let's see.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

What I saw was horrifying. I am soooooooo not checking them out for the rest of the week. I mean seriously, PRIVACY PLEASE. My eyes are being tainted! No! I shall not interfere with them. They are tooo….no. just no.

Mmmm, Hades seems to be in distraught. I'll help him set up a lovely dinner with Persephone later

I search the whereabouts of my dear Olympian family. Oh, their actually in the throne room hanging out and watching the Half Blood Karaoke. I think I'll join them.

* * *

In Olympus Watching HalfBlood Karaoke

* * *

One by one, the Olympians appeared in the throne room to watch their children singing. Even Aphrodite seemed to appear in the throne room. Demeter was reading a magazine of cereal while Dionysius was reading a magazine of wine, thus, to the horror of the Olympians struck the conversation that went:

"Do you think that wine would be good with cereal?"-Mr D

"Cereal's good with anything!"

"So does wine!"

"Maybe we should advertise it here on Olympus?"

"Why no- -"

"NO!" all the Olympians who were there exclaimed with pure terror evident on their faces

And the other gods went back to their business.

In Ares, Hermes, and Apollo's case, being inspired with the Half Blood Karaoke, they were having what Ares liked to call the Rapping Wars

"I'm Ares, god of War

The two of you are such babies when you see a peck of gore

Apollo, for a god of sun, you must be blind, cuz you can't see

That you got less than nothing on me

Yeah you think you're so bright, you think you're so hot

But if you ask a random girl they'd scream NO OF COURSE NOT!

In the summer, mortals can't even look straight at you

No matter what you sun god try to do

They don't even bother tryin' looking at the sun

Cuz there's this rumor that the awesome Apollo is so not fun!

Hermes, you think you're the sizzling 'it'

But for a guy who has wings on his feet

You think you're so cool with your tricks

But you just make the girls sick

To fly up to the clouds, you have to say 'maia'

Cuz you're a momma's boy naming you're magic word from the name of your momma!"

Ares finished with a smug look on his face but Hermes picked it up

"Oh my Ares, it seems you finally said something that makes some sense

Tartarus, I'd be surprised if you can make one sentence!

I may not be Athena, but at least it's better than being dumb Ares

Hell, I bet you're dumb enough to be killed by Hunger Game's Katniss

Oh, about being a momma's boy, doncha think that was below the belt?

But then again, I think I'll have to ask Aphrodite

Cuz I don't think you've got no little man down your belt!" Hermes shouted

Aphrodite giggled and the other reappearing gods faced palmed.

"Are they having a rapping contest?" Hades asks having just arrive

"Not again!" Athena groaned. Apollo picked up so that Athena wouldn't have time to stop the rapping contest.

"Oh, that's a tough blow, brothers

But I can't help be a little bit concerned

Cuz both of you will end up getting burned!

Ares, who says I'm no fun?

Doncha know the saying it takes one to know one?

I'm the madafaka Apollo, yeah that's my name

But Hermes, flirting with my left overs, yeah, that's YOUR game

At the bar, Ares, you can't even drink 2 shots

And you can only get a girl who's married like Sir Lancelot!

Now that's what I call below the belt

You sure you're no son of Poseidon?

Cuz your brain is full of kelp!

Hermes, I'd love to say that you're so good we could tie

But sorry, I'm the god of Truths, I can't lie!

It's just that, I'm too awesome, really I am

I could beat you two like this over and over again!"

That's when Poseidon arrived

"What's up my madafaka nephews?

I'm the god of seas no one can refuse!

Ask Athena over there, she'll answer- -"

"As if Poseidon!"

"- -She can't even talk to me without smoking in anger!

I'm so fiiiine that I can't be restrained

Look at me, I'm divorced, and all those girls are mine to gain

But hey, I'm not like my bro, Zeus, if you know what I mean

I can keep it my pants even with all those girls I've seen"

Hades was shocked but he picked up.

"Oh, so we backstabbing now that Zeus is in a honeymoon?

But I bet ya Hera's sleeping while Zeus gets the girls to swoon

If you're the madafaka Apollo, then I'm the madafaka Hades

That's got 1 000 love struck ladies

Cuz, unlike all of you, I ain't no sissy

My sole aura can make you all dizzy!"

Apollo was not going to go down without a fight

"Oh, uncle, that's rich coming from a guy who had to kidnap his wife

1 000 ladies? Please, they probably got literally no life

Stop acting like the bad boy Royal

You're no sizzy Uncle Hades? That's so rich

Coming from a guy who's scared of eating Demeter's Cereal!"

Hades jaw dropped, but Apollo was not finished

"Please, uncle P, just because you with the sea

Doesn't mean you gonna trump over me

And doncha get started with the chances that you let go keeping it in your pants

Truth is, you're probably just too busy trying to catch Athena's attention with your rants!

I've dissed Ares, I've dissed Hades

I've dissed Poseidon, I've clearly won

And if any one Olympian care to differ

Cuz I'll knock you down like a sharp shooter!"

…

…

…..

Silence.

So yeah, Day #1 of Aphrodite's Loveapalooza ended in a somewhat success….except for the part were Apollo was kind of banned from rapping in Olympus again…..


End file.
